Buffy the Vampire slayer:The Battle of the Damphyr
by Serenissime
Summary: What would have happened if Angel hadn't left for the City of Angels? Find out in the adventures that follow the Scoobies, aka Buffy's gang and a mysterious heavenly being gone bad with a Rouge slayer added in for good measure. Rated T for BuffyXAngel. PERMANENT HIATUS- Please, you can use my premise for this story. I think it would have been awesome if I had just kept writing.
1. Something bloody this way comes

Disclaimer- Joss Whedon owns the scoobies! Dru, AJ and Gabbi are all mine. (laughing manically) Yes! She shalt not smite me for calling her Gabby!

Buffy the Vampire slayer and the fight for the Damphyr

Chapters/Events: 1. Gabrielle's sending 2. Darla's death made final(?) 3. Angelus and the Romani love spell 4. Faith's slaughtering 5. A.J.'s activation 6. The new school year

7. College life with Angel 8. College prom and The secret 9. Adrianne Johanna Ryelle's past 10. The Vampire hunting of Riley Finn and A.J. Ryelle 11. Synthetic bliss 12. The news

13. The hardship 14. Devotion and passion once more 16. Drusilla Sage's spirit 17. The Damphyr's gift 18. The naming of the spirit

Section 1: Gabrielle's sending and Angelus and the Romani Love spell

Angel walked down the road, sadness and loneliness already seeping deep within him. He had just left Sunnydale and the love of his life. "You can't leave." A voice echoed in his mind. It was an odd, heavenly voice, neither male nor female. Swinging around, Angel knew immediately he was not alone. "Lyre! What are you doing here?" He called, dread entering in on his gloom. "Gabrielle has made her call. The sighted can no longer hide and the dead shall not stay dead." Scoffing, Angel walked up to the luminescent being of Lyre. He had met her once before when he tried to do something that the fire angel, or vam-pyre, Gabriel, or Gabrielle as she was more commonly known as. He knew her power. "And what makes you think that I give the smallest care as to what your vampyre goddess wants? She's just a ruler and should have no involvement with the rest of the world. What have you been doing with her all these years? You're too pure to get mixed up with Gabrielle. " Angel replied. Lyre laughed, long and hard, though her laugh sounded more like pealing bells than laughter. Lyre's divine essence was very real. She thought that his answer was totally hilarious.

When she finally got herself under control she answered. " Okay, I'll answer your question with a question Angel. What makes you think you have a choice in the matter? Gabrielle is as powerful as the first evil and this world has done everything she wished since the dawn of time. She knows what is meant to be." Annoyed now, Angel knew that the sending was right. Gabrielle controlled all and if you moved against her will she would step in and make it like the event never happened. Mortals were Gabrielle's fill, as well as tainted demons. Some demons could remember when Gabrielle had to get her food from other dimensions because there were too many pure demons and no mortals on earth. Man's patches on this reality had been her doing, so Vampires, Vampyres and other tainted demons could eat and make war amongst the humans to their heart's content. Vampira and Vampiros daemons had never forgiven her for that. So if all hell broke loose then Gabrielle would go back in time and put it to rights. "Okay, what does Gabrielle want with me today?" Angel asked irritatedly. A wicked pixie-like grin came to Lyre's face, illustrating it in a grim, ugly way. Mischief was a sending's favorite games because they hated their masters. Usually. But Lyre LOVED Gabrielle, and nothing made her more happy than to deliver a message, spell, curse, task or death. No matter what the job, nobody doubted that Lyre would do it for Gabrielle.

Lyre's voice rang out, clear and strong. "Today there will be no death, no sorrow and no despair. Angelus and Angel; both of you are under a spell within your vessels. One human body. You are one in the same. Angelus, you and Angel love the same human yet you treat your love differently. From this moment on the only one for you and Angel shall be the Slayer, Buffy. To ensure this I send a spell. The Romani spell shall be broken and an Anjelik one shall take its place. The Anjeliks were an amazing people, capable of creating great wonders and horrible disasters with their magic. I take 'The blessing of Celestial love' and grant it unto you. Now, hear my voice as we call upon the Lunar abilities that the Sun gives the moon, and the amazing power the moon and darkness already has..." Her voice took on a faerie-like essence, an odd tone that sounded like moon dust, if there was such a thing. "_Mater Luna, Regina nocis advoco me nunc. Terra, Ignis, Aqua! Carpe Noctem!" _The spell was said and Angel felt as if he was a human in the sun, as well as a vampire in the moonlight. One thing was on his mind, and that was it. The one thing that held him to the world was now apparent. Buffy the Vampire Slayer. She was his reason for living. Nothing else mattered. "You may have to share the control of your body with Angelus occasionally to keep your soul intact." Was the last thing he heard before he blacked out.

Darla's death made final and Faith's Slaughtering

Back in Sunnydale, the Hellmouth, the Vampire slayer; aka Buffy Summers sat at a table in the local public library, crying softly. Buffy rarely cried, but the news that she had just recieved made things unbearable. Angel had died on his way to Los Angeles. Faith had apparently woken up from her coma and killed him, because Faith was missing. _Ring, Ring, Ring._ Buffy's obnoxious, cheap cell phone rang, signaling a text message from her watcher, Giles. Giles had just found out how to work his "fancy american cell phone", as he called it, so Buffy had to be open for texts of apocalypses 24/7. **Traces of Faith found at the Wilshire crypt and graveyard; Report in 15 minutes or she will get away.** Buffy sighed and got up, ready to leave and fight Faith. They had been on Faith watch and Willow's spell senser for over a month now. July and nothing to do. Getting up, Buffy made an attempt to smile, but all she got was a grimace. Picking up her stake and her combat knife, (the one Giles bought at a sporting goods store) Buffy stalked out of the library trying to look angry, and miserably failing in the process. At the Wilshire Graveyard, they found nothing. Simply a stupid vamp who had risen and was causing a ruckus with a few visitors. Extremely put out, Buffy did something she had never done before; She cut patrolling.

With nothing but her knife, Buffy went to a rank daemon bar at the other side of Sunnydale. Big mistake, considering that there was a skirmish going on out back and the bar was fresh out of a rank drink called Daze; Red wine, cherry juice, moonshine, water, yellow and white wine all mixed together in a goblet served with bite size pieces of caviar, filet mignon and foie gras staked with toothpicks in a tiny bowl with BBQ sauces next to it. Of course, aside from rare meats and wine this was all there was at the bar that humans could eat. Trance, a drink combining spiked fruit punch and olives with meat fat runoff was available, but nobody knew what that was spiked with. Walking in with her head low, Buffy asked the Vamp Bartender for a Trance, and he obliged. Tonight, mystery meats and animal bloods from around the world were on special, which was what the Hellfire bar was famed for. That and being the only vamp dwelling with rooms for demons to hang in, a pool table, a pool, a bar, grill, slaughterhouse, live animals, good music, a blood depot, full freshness promised, exotic dishes, a library, an armory and a lounge supreme with a nightclub in the country besides their counterparts, Daemon fanged Hyena, Slashing lamb, The Slaughter of Blood, The rage of Sekhmet, GangstaFang, Bloody Tsunami, Rain of Blood, Angelic waste and SKIRMISH. NYC, Los Angeles, Pheonix, Mexico city, Venice, Seattle, Las Vegas, Ocean City/Atlantic city and Kyoto were excellent population runs which was the exact reasons that they had been selected as locations. Sunnydale, of course was the hellmouth. It was the exact place Buffy could not be found. Sitting at the tables where human farmiliars, (otherwise known as Blood whores) conversed, looked cool and sold their blood and sometimes their bodies was also the last place Buffy was thought to be found. _Ring, Ring._ A text. Flipping open her phone, Buffy found the results of Willow's sense-a-spell. **Death spell- recipient: Faith Caster: Circle of mages called the Fire Sages Demon and Human Soul Release- Recipient: Darla the Vampire 600 yrs old Caster: Sisterhood of Shadows leader** Gasping at a familiar name on the spell list, Buffy got up and looked into a face as white as death.

A.J.'s Activation

"Run!" The girl gasped, yanking Buffy by the arm with incredible strength through the door and racing, still dragging Buffy, through the night. The girl didn't stop until they were in front of Sunnydale Starbucks, a safe place from Vampires, because they served Spaghetti with Garlic toast. Vamps hated Garlic, and with their sense of smell, Any place like that was a horror. Catching her breath, Buffy looked into the face of her attacker/defender. The pallid, albino-like skin, doe-like Ice blue eyes, prominent, fineboned features and Long curtain of night black hair made the girl seem wraithlike in the darkness of the alley. She waited, still catching her breath, while Buffy looked her over. A wraithlike girl wearing a black halter top and Black stretch pants, a black hoodie wrapped around her waist, a throat gorget made out of leather and silver with a bloodstone decorated Crucifix hanging around her neck; Shoes- Scruffy skull patterned black high tops. A belt with two daggers and two stakes hung from her waist and two thin swords were croscrossed, clinging to her back. A Crucifix tattoo imbued with holy water was on her neck, one that was an eclipse and a star on her arm and two teardrops by her eye.

"What are you doing?" Buffy said, clearly annoyed. " Those Vamps were on to you and I knew that they would strike soon so I dropped my daze and ran. I'm AJ by the way. YOUR WELCOME." AJ said this like it was the most obvious thing in the world. " Are you a demon hunter?" Buffy asked. AJ grinned wryly before responding. " Apparently nobody told you. I'm the new slayer. I just got here from Romania. The Watcher's council sent me on my way here in England. They said to watch for Rupert Giles, as he was my new watcher. You don't look like a Blood whore so are you Buffy Summers?" When Buffy nodded AJ smiled again, and started babbling on about coordinating strategies for slaying. Buffy began to get bored with her slaying strategies almost immediately, because she had already studied the Egyptian arts of Lok'nel with Giles. "Look, i am sure that your slaying techniques were very popular in Egypt, but not here. I really need to see Giles and fast."

Buffy interupted after half of AJ's explanation on the anatomical structure of the body while performing a hi jump kick in the egyptian style. As AJ's smile began to fade, it was replaced with a wry look. She began to backflip onto rooftops. Following, Buffy began to ask questions as she worked her slayer abilities to the max to keep up with AJ. "So, uh, AJ, do you know a cult called the sisterhood of Shadows?" Buffy huffed, out of breath as they swung from rooftop to rooftop, a nocturnal habit usually only vampires and other nocturnal creatures used. AJ suddenly stopped, swinging around. Her face was white. Whiter than her death-like skin had looked before. Then Buffy realized the full moon was shining down on her face, lightening her skin. "I knew one of them. Sasha, the leader. She taught me how so many things can go wrong in a plan. She's a brutal Faerie creature of the aurora borealis. Below her is Liskah, the siren and Lyka a vengance aeonic daemon. Sasha, Liskah and Lyka aren't the worst demons in the sisterhood. Neera and her half sister Taryn are. They are the most cruel things in the world and are the torturers. Neera is a vampire and Taryn is a werewolf. They're a classic example of the one bitten by bat one by wolf conspiracy. But they get along well." Romania was a long way to travel to find another slayer. She wondered why she would travel so far. " Let's get back to Giles and then you can tell me what is bothering you.

Giles had little to say except that he wasn't surprised that the council had sent a new slayer. "Well, having you both here is not problematic in the least. Buffy will be starting college soon, and I assume you have had full trining in the slayage arts, so I can school you myself." Giles was very excited about training a new slayer all by himself. AJ wasn't listening and looked deep in thought. "AJ. What's bothering you?" Buffy asked softly, honestly curious. AJ muttered something that sounded like nothing, and Giles continued talking about vampires. "Giles, maybe you could go easier on the slayage stuff. She seems pretty stressed." Of course, That didn't stop him.


	2. Next on Can you say 'Overkill?

Disclaimer- I own Taryn, Neera, Dru and Gabbi and AJ Joss owns the rest

Maverick person, don't you recognize a cliffhanger when you see one? I'm going to TELL you what happens to angel, faith and Darla.

Eight hours later, Buffy and AJ were reading something called "The encyclopedia of blood cults throughout history" and "The dark desires of the shadows" leafing through pages hoping for some sort of reference to the sisterhood. Buffy was having trouble dealing with Angel's absence and knew that she would have to get used to it. Coffee and soda had been all that was keeping them going through the hours. From 1am to 9am they had been working, knowing that Giles's so-called "new" collection of books had been most likely mislabeled as new, and should have had the phrase "over 800 books the demon hunter needs to know everything about the dark arts, necromancy and everything else". "All right, I am not reading another page until we write a progress report, hand it to Giles and get at least two hours of sleep." AJ said, slamming her book shut. "What do we have so far? Nothing! I mean, come on! Why does Giles have to put us through this so repeatedly? He doesn't!" Buffy replied angrily, stomping back into the stacks of the building that the Watcher's council had bought for Giles.

_Buffy and AJ's report on what progress they've made so far_

_Members of the high circle;_

_High Priestess of the cult: Sasha, aurora demon _

_Secondaries Liskah, Siren and Lyka vengance demon_

_Initiates Taryn and Neera, Werewolf and Vampire_

_Followers Cerlyn, Vera, Adalia and Cinnia (all are fey)_

_Magic casters: Lessa Weyr, Alenda Shadowspinner and Sora Sunhawk_

_Seers: Nila Silvereyes, Jetta Wolfsight and Lyza Skywatcher_

_Have amazing power, could possibly take on the First if they wanted to._

"Buffy, do you want to add your signature or information to the report?" AJ called wearily into the stacks. "Nothing but the fact that the assassination of JFK should be credited to them. Apparently Lyza's mother Lillith Skywatcher saw that JFK wouldn't start another war so she got angry and sent Lara Weyr and Cinnia to kill him." Buffy yelled back. AJ very much doubted that this was true but really to tell the truth she added it anyway. After that, Giles wanted to assign them two more hours of study, but all he got for that was a bad bump on the back of his head.

Soon, AJ was given the extra room at Buffy's house and was finally asleep. Buffy had a good five hours before AJ awoke her with screaming.

"What?" Buffy said, jumping, looking in all directions. It took Buffy a minute to realize that AJ was still asleep. She sighed. Then, something caught Buffy's eye, something that she hadn't seen before. It was a tattoo, a red eye of Horus with blue veins spreading out from it. Then Buffy smelled a rusty, salty odor coming from somewhere. Buffy gasped as blood seeped from the mark, spilling onto the floor.

Opening her eyes, Buffy sighed a sigh of relief. It had all been a dream. Still, she should ask Giles about the mark because it seemed rather demonic and might mean something. Still, her suspicions got the better, AGAIN. Opening AJ's bag, Buffy's fingers shook. There was no telling who AJ had been before she had been a slayer. AJ could be the next Faith for all she knew. With a snap, the duffel bag opened. A small black leather book with something that looked like blood stained on it laid on top of knives and clothes. On the cover a title was carved.

BLOOD-BEARER

The brass studded iron hinges were rusty, serrated and blood stained. Lifting out the book, Buffy opened the book. There was a flash of light, and everything changed.

An odd voice filled her ears. "You seek an answer I cannot give you in words. You must see it for yourself. You came across me searching for answers about a bloody violent past. One that has not been explored for many generations and should not be told. The information I hold bears the brunt of horror and terror. Usually I show my readers words, but occasionally they seek information that deny words. Then my power grows to meet your requirement." The voice grew ominous. "The tale of Adrienne Johanna Ryelle is something that should not be told. Yet I feel I must show you this story." Light grew from the darkness and Buffy's vision began.

Yay! I live for review suggestions so review and I will write more. Yours truly, Kynthia Tyre.


End file.
